Mi pequeño tesoro
by Doof-fan
Summary: Doofenshmirtz siempre ha sentido una necesidad por proteger y cuidar de su hija, aun cuando ella no lo necesite. En esta ocasión, efectivamente algo anda mal ¿Sera capaz Heinz de ayudar a Vanessa?


**¿Que? ¿Dos fics en menos de un mes? ¿Quien soy yo XDDD? **

**Siempre he visto la relacion de Heinz y Vanessa como algo muy hermoso, me encanto que en la serie Vanessa poco a poco se diera cuenta de que el la quiere mucho y su actitud haya evolucionado a grandes pasos hasta ser lo que es hoy en dia. Siempre he considerado que Doofenshmirtz es un excelente padre y que la sobreprotege porque en realidad, de manera inconsciente, teme ser como su propio padre pero no se da cuenta de ello. Tengo 2 Head-canons que comparto en esta historia y que al final de la misma los explicare mejor.**

**Quiero hacer un dibujo de la historia. Avisare en mi DA si es que lo hago, Vanessa es un personaje que no me sale bien ._.**

**Phineas and Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

Si alguien le hubiese dicho alguna vez que sería padre de una niña en el futuro probablemente habría pensado que le estaban jugando una mala broma ¿Quién querría casarse con alguien como el? ¿Y sobre todo acceder a tener dentro del vientre a un hijo suyo? Sabia que no se merecía tener esa oportunidad, simplemente no podía imaginarse teniendo una familia. Pero paso. Todo fue tan rápido, tan inesperado que así como se sorprendió de que una mujer se fijara en alguien como el, fue sorpresivo el momento en el que estaban separados y peleando quien se quedaría con la custodia de la pequeña.

Sabía que después de todo algo tenía que salir mal. El era Heinz Doofenshmirtz, la persona con probablemente la peor suerte de toda la historia. Era imposible pensar en alguna situación donde algo le resultara de manera favorable, simplemente no podía encontrar ninguna cosa que le haya salido bien.

¿O si?

Vanessa, el pequeño fruto de su quebrado matrimonio. Su pequeña hija lo único que había heredado de el era el cabello color castaño. Por una parte agradeció que la genética no haya querido jugarle una mala broma, la niña se parecía mucho mas a su madre, cosa que lo alivio al verla crecer. Al principio sintió mucho miedo al enterarse que Charlene estaba embarazada ¿Seria un buen padre? ¿O todo sería un estrepitoso desastre? Cuando el bebe había nacido muchos de sus miedos se habían disipado. Inmediatamente sintió un cariño profundo por la criatura y se había echo la promesa de que trataría de darle la mejor vida posible, de protegerla de cualquier cosa que la dañara.

No había podido cumplirla del todo. Cuando Vanessa tenía cuatro años se había separado de quien era ahora su ex esposa. La razón aun era algo confusa, aunque había sido una discusión absurda, sabía que en el fondo tenía la sensación de que Charlene se había casado con el por lastima más que por amor. Eso le dolía, pero le dolía mas admitirlo. Decidió simplemente tratar de olvidarlo y quedar en buenos términos con ella, más que nada por el bien de su niña.

Desde que Vanessa había ingresado a la escuela había echo patente su evidente diferencia con el resto de las niñas de su edad. Era tremendamente madura para tener tan pocos años de vida y tenía un curioso gusto por las cosas oscuras. Heinz estaba preocupado por ello, quería que su hija fuera feliz y verla interesada en ese tipo de cosas le preocupaba mucho.

El tal vez sin darse cuenta, sentía que tenía que alejar a Vanessa de los males del mundo. Por nada del mundo deseaba que ella sintiera que el era distante con ella o que no le prestaba atención, tenía miedo de ser como sus propios padres. No quería admitirlo, pero siempre sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal, que no estaba siendo un buen padre con su hija y se esforzaba más de lo necesario muchas veces sobreprotegiendo a la niña. Trataba de darle todo lo que podía, haciendo lo posible para que nunca estuviera triste o sola. Vigilaba con que niños se juntaba para evitar que le pasara algo, estaba detrás de ella pendiente de absolutamente todo lo que hacía. Alguna vez se preguntó si no la estaba ahogando un poco pero rápidamente el temor de que le pasara algo a su pequeño tesoro disipaba esas dudas.

Algunas veces pensaba en ello, reflexionaba ¿Alguien como el se merecía ser padre? O mejor dicho ¿Una niña inocente como Vanessa se merecía un padre como el?

—¡Papa! ¿Qué te pasa?

Una inocente voz lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos. Fue como despertar, estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con unos planos encima a medio terminar. Se encontró con el rostro de una niña de diez años que lo miraba fijamente, casi como si le estuviera recriminando que se quedara sentado cerca de dos horas en el lugar. A veces le sorprendía el parecido de ella con el de su ex esposa, sobre todo su rostro molesto.

—Nada, Vanessa. Tu padre estaba atascado con esto y decidió descansar, nada mas —recogió las cosas y comenzó a guardarlas —¿Quieres comer algo?

—No. Eres raro. —y diciendo esto salió corriendo a su habitación lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

Heinz guardo sus cosas en un cajón cercano. Suspiro. A veces no sabía si estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Podía sentir que Vanessa no estaba contenta cuando iba a visitarlo, que lo tomaba cada vez más como algo rutinario y no como algo placentero. Eso lo hacía sentirse aún más inseguro ¿Tan mal padre era?

Decidió prepararle un sándwich de todas formas. Si ella no tenía hambre, lo dejaría en el refrigerador para que lo sacara más tarde. Lo puso en un plato y camino hacia donde estaba su hija. La puerta estaba cerrada y tenía un letrero que decía "Papa, no entrar". Lo ignoro por millonésima vez y abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, dejando una rendija para observar si no estaba interrumpiendo algo.

Allí estaba ella, sobre la cama con el rostro hacia la otra pared. Pudo ver que encima de las sabanas habían unos cuadernos abiertos y un gran desorden de papeles, lápices y hojas arrugadas en el suelo. Había una mochila en el piso medio abierta.

—¿Vanessa? ¿Ocurre algo? —entro preocupado al ver esas cosas y no comprender nada.

—¿¡No sabes leer!? —se levantó de un salto enojada. —Te dije que no entraras en mi habitación.

—Lo siento, yo…pensé que tenías hambre —dejo el pan sobre un escritorio.

—Te dije que no lo quería…solo…solo déjame sola. —se volvió a dar vuelta hacia la pared mientras se tapaba la cabeza con una almohada.

El doctor no comprendía que estaba pasando. Su pequeña hija tenía problemas y el no era de mucha ayuda. Ahí iba de nuevo, otra vez sentía que estaba haciéndolo mal.

Decidió tomar uno de los cuadernos para ver cuál era el problema. Sabía que por lo menos Vanessa había tenido la suerte de no tener muchos problemas en la escuela (A diferencia suya) por lo que supuso que nadie estaba molestando a su hija (Quitando el hecho de que iba a vigilarla a veces al colegio sin que supiera) Vio que había una nota firmada seguramente por la profesora.

"_Señor apoderado, comunico a usted que Vanessa nuevamente se presentó sin la tarea de matemáticas. De reiterarse esta situación se procederá a aplicar una sanción pertinente._

_Atte dirección"_

Abajo del mensaje estaba la firma. Miro el resto de las cosas de la cama y vio que la mayoría eran ejercicios de números tachados, rayados y lleno de anotaciones y cálculos que no llevaban a nada.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama, esperando que la niña se diera cuenta de que aun estaba ahí. Cada vez que Vanessa tenía un problema, generalmente era Charlene quien los resolvía, a diferencia suya que solía irritar su hija sin saber como remediarlo.

—Hija…—con suavidad le toco un hombro intentando llamar su atención —Vanessa, no voy a castigarte por no hacer la tarea.

—¿N-No? —se dio vuelta quitando el cojín. Se podía ver que estaba infinitamente más aliviada que antes.

Se levantó y vio avergonzada que su papa tenía sus papeles en la mano. Sin darse cuenta se sonrojo un poco y trato de ocultarlo diciendo:

—No toques mis cosas —trato de recoger los que más pudo pero ya era bastante tarde.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías problemas con las matemáticas?

—¿De que hubiese servido?

—Vanessa, aunque creas que soy un mal padre, siempre tratare de hacer lo que este en mis manos por ayudarte. —tomo a su hija de un brazo y trato de tranquilizarla con un abrazo. Generalmente ella lo rechazaba pero como pocas veces, no se resistió. Incluso se lo correspondió.

—La profesora piensa que es pereza, pero de verdad no entiendo los ejercicios. He intentado de todo ¡Todo! Incluso te saque una calculadora pero no funciona. —pensó que el la retaría por sacar sus cosas sin permiso, pero no paso —Es la tercera de esas notas que envía…¿De verdad no vas a castigarme?

—¡Claro que no! Ven conmigo, te enseñare como se hace.

Heinz salió de la habitación. La pequeña castaña suspiro aliviada, recogió las cosas del suelo, guardo los materiales escolares dentro de la mochila y tomo el sándwich que le había hecho su padre, dándole un profundo mordisco.

La estaba esperando sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Vanessa dejo el cuaderno frente a el y se sentó a su lado, a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces que se sentaba de frente. El doctor lo abrió y comenzó a hojearlo para ver en que materia iba su hija.

—¿Fracciones? ¿Es eso lo que no entiendes?

—Si…digo, entiendo que son pero no como calcularlas.

—Debe ser porque no las entiendes realmente.

Diciendo esto y dejando desconcertada a su hija se levantó y fue a buscar unos vasos plásticos y algunos porotos. Los puso sobre la mesa y comenzó a darle un ejemplo a Vanessa sobre el funcionamiento de una fracción. La niña repartía porotos en los vasos según le indicaba su padre y pronto entendió el concepto más rápido de lo que hubiese creído. Pronto el estudio se convirtió en una especie de juego, donde pasaron cerca de una hora jugando con las matemáticas.

Al finalizar la actividad la pequeña estaba sentada sobre sus piernas mientras juntos iban resolviendo ejercicio por ejercicio. Doofenshmirtz tenía una facilidad para explicarle los números a su hija de mejor forma de lo que hubiese pensado. Recordó con un poco de nostalgia que durante su niñez en Gimmelshtump para hacer sus primeros inventos había tenido que aprender por su cuenta matemáticas ya que la educación local no era muy buena. Se sentía un poco más feliz de saber que era bueno en algo y así fue como de forma autodidacta aprendió los conceptos más complejos, razón por la que actualmente cuando trabajaba en sus planos se demoraba bastante menos de lo que uno esperaría. Si bien Vanessa no había heredado esa habilidad suya, sabía que tenía muchos talentos ocultos que estaban por salir en algún momento. Para su alivio, su hija aprendía muy rápido lo que le enseñaba y rápidamente dejo de ver con temor los números más grandes y poco a poco dejaba que ella los hiciera por su cuenta. Ya al pasar un rato la había dejado sola haciendo la tarea e incluso aprovecho el momento para adelantarla con algunas cosas.

Cuando oscureció fue a ver como le iba. Ella estaba sobre la mesa, usando el cuaderno como almohada. Rápidamente la tomo en brazos y la acostó en su cama, la arropo y le dio un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches. Recogió las cosas de la mesa y vio con alegría que Vanessa había terminado absolutamente todo. Los reviso y con una sonrisa en la cara se dio cuenta de que estaban correctos. Había echo algo bien después de todo.

Saco sus planos del cajón y siguió en lo que estaba trabajando. Sin darse cuenta, había hallado la solución a aquella ecuación que lo tenía atascado en la tarde. Rápidamente anoto la solución y fue a dormir.

Tal vez no era mal papa en verdad.

* * *

**Quiero un papa como Doof T.T**

**Bueno, un par de cosas XD**

**Primero, el método que usa Heinz para enseñarle fracciones a Vanessa fue la forma como me lo enseñaron a mi en el colegio, lo entendí muy bien así pero a diferencia de esta historia, la profesora no tenia nada de paciencia conmigo XD**

**Ahora yo siempre he creído 2 cosas:**

**1)Que Doofenshmirtz es bueno en matemáticas ¿Sino como haría sus Inadores con tanta precision y a tanta velocidad? Siempre he pensado que Gimmelshtump es una sociedad bastante apegada a sus tradiciones y que no gastarían los pocos recursos que tenian en buena educación (La mayoría son campesinos nada mas) Todavia tienen monarquía XDDD Por eso yo creo que era autodidacta y así logro hacer por ejemplo, el primer Inador cuando solo era un niño.**

**2)Doofenshmirtz se siente inseguro sobre si es un buen padre y por eso sobreprotege a Vanessa, de alguna forma teme ser como su propio padre con Vanessa, pero no se da cuenta de ello. En la serie siempre se nos ha mostrado que el no odia a sus padres, por eso digo que realmente no se da cuenta.**

**Saludos cordiales de Doof-fan c:**


End file.
